The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim (Skajrim, Nakurwianie smoków) - gra eRPeGje (Racjonalne Pałowanie Gejów) która została wyprodukowana przez Bethesda Softworks (znana z takich hitów jak FALAUT CZY, oraz poprzednie części DE ELDER ZKROLZ - A raczej tylko Morrowind, bo Oblivion ssie mocno, a reszta czyli Buggerfall i Arena są stare w pizdu). Rozgrywka W grze naszym głównym celem jest nakurwianie smoków, w wątku głównym w przerwach od nakurwiania smoków....nakurwiamy smoki...a na końcu...nakurwiamy smoki. Oprócz tego istnieje pierdyliard misji pobocznych, ale kogo to interesuje, my musimy iść zabijać smoki, takie jest nasze przeznaczenie! Mechanika gry jest podobna do poprzednich odsłon tej serii, czyli mamy dwie łapy gdzie możemy wyposażyć w obie łapy dildo, jebacza ognistego, czy inny młotek. Ale żeby zagrać musimy sobie najpierw stworzyć naszego Jebacza by móc nim kierować. Oczywiście jak to bywa w seriach Bethesdy na początku gry jesteśmy w ciemnej dupie/giniemy/resurekszyn vel Dżizes/mamy zostać zajebani i w cudowny sposób coś nas ratuje (wybierzcie sobie, poprawną odpowiedź proszę wysyłać pod numer 0666). Rasy Pierwszym krokiem do stworzenia Nakurwiatora Smoków jest wybór rasy. W grze wyróżniamy rasy znane z poprzednich TESów czyli: *Argonianie - mini godzille, jaszczurki, pochodzą z bagien, byli niewolnicy, złodzieje, mają wyjebane na to, że chcesz je utopić (czyt. umieją oddychać pod wodą), nie chorują. *Bretoni - ludzie, twórcy fasolki po bretońsku, swój dom mają w górach, mają uzdolnienia magiczne i są dosyć odporni na magię, przywołują potwory z sedesu. *Dunmerowie (Mhrooczne Elfy) - elfy-kominiarze, pochodzą z okolic wulkanu który jebnął i teraz chuje nie mają domu, potrafią posługiwać się większością broni i magią, umieją srać z dupy ogniem. *Altmerowie (Wysokie Elfy) - lalusie, pedałki, najlepsi magowie, mieszkają na bezludnej wyspie, rządzą połową kontynentu. *Cesarscy - kolejni ludzie, pochodzą od żydów, wszędzie znajdują pieniądze, dobrzy kupcy, ich ojczyzną jest Cyrodill (stolica cesarstwa, które rządzi drugą połową kontynentu) *Khajit - kotoludzie, ćpuny i narkomani, jak to koty są sprytne, szybkie, i chodzą własnymi ścieżkami, zwykle podróżują w karawanach kupieckich, , dobrze walczą, ale nikt im nie ufa, pochodzą z Elsweyr (dżungle, pustynie, wypizdowo) *Nord - naród tytułowego Skyrim, tępe pały, ich mózgiem jest dwuręczny topór. Chcą się tylko bić, chlać, i chędożyć. *Orsimerowie (Orki) - brzydcy, wielcy, i silni, typowe orki, jednakże w tej grze nie są ,,tymi złymi" jak to bywa z orkami, są zajebistymi kowalami. *Redgardzi - murzyni, najlepsi wojownicy na całym kontynencie, murzyni, mieszkają na pustyniach, są murzynami, i ich wrodzoną cechą jest murzyństwo. *Bosmerowie (Leśne Elfy) - kolejne z elfów, zoofile, lubią zwierzęta, i mogą je ruchać uspokajać, ich domami są wielkie drzewa. Dali się wyruchać Altmerom, i teraz są im podporządkowani Istnieją także rasy które są niegrywalne, z którymi walczymy, albo które wymarły np: *Falmerowie (Śnieżne Elfy) - rasa która została rozjebana przez Nordów, stali się małymi, ślepymi goblinami którzy teraz chcą wszystko rozpieprzyć. *Dwemerowie (Krasnoludy) - najbardziej zaawansowana technologicznie rasa, wymarli chuj wie czemu. *Renegaci - pochodna rasa między Bretonami a Nordami, uważają że ,,Pogranicze należy do Renegatów", dzikusy, mordują wszystkich w południowo-zachodniej części Skyrim. *Deadry - istoty nadprzyrodzone, pół bogowie, potężni władcy. *Smoki - nasz główny wróg, trza zajebcyć wszystkie, RAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR Gildie w Skyrim, Wojna Domowa W tej krainie, istnieje także dużo gildii, które mają własny wątek misji, i dają jakieś większe korzyści: *Gildia Złodziei - Ich siedziba jest w Pękninie, typowi złodzieje, jednakże w ten wątek złodziejski wplatają również misję związane z Ptakami Słowikami, którzy są religijnymi fanatykami i bronią nocnika Nocnicy, Pani Nocnych Łowów. Można zarobić w pizdu złota, rozwinąć umiejętności złodzieja, i zostać mistrzem gildii. *Mroczne Bractwo - Zakon zabójców, kiedyś istniał na całym kontynencie, obecnie ostatnie Sanktuarium Mrocznego Bractwa znajduje się w Skyrim, w Sosnowym Lesie, zabijamy wszystko co się rusza. Pochodne od Gildii Złodziei, można zarobić jeszcze więcej. *Akademia Magów w Zimowej Twierdzy - czarodzieje, czarownice, czarnoksiężnicy, i inne magiczne zjeby, po ukończeniu wszystkich misji zostajemy arcymagiem, ogólnie gildia chujowa, tylko dla magów. *Towarzysze - najbardziej lamerska gildia w Skyrim. Wielcy wojownicy, w nocy zamieniają się w pieski i latają w pogoni za mięsem ludzkim. Słabe wynagrodzenie, jedynie możemy zostać wilkokulakołakokiem.. Oprócz tego, w Skyrim panuje Wojna Domowa, Nordowie się zbuntowali bo Cesarstwo zabroniło im wyznawać swojego Boga, to Nordowie się wkurwili i postanowili walczyć o swoją wolność. Na czele rebelii stoi Ulfric Gromowładny, który jest chujem, bo lubi tylko nordów. I dlatego możemy dołączyć do dwóch stronnictw: *Gromowładni - wyżej wymienieni Nordowie, nie lubią innych ras, jebani rasiści, nie myślą, nie myją się, chleją i dupczą. Ich stolicą jest Wichujowy Wichrowy Tron. *Cesarstwo - typowi imperialiści, konwencja jest zerżnięta prosto z Cesarstwa Rzymskiego, nawet ekwipunek mają identyczny, a także imiona i nazwiska. Są przydupasami Thalmoru (Aldmerskiego Dominium, Elfów Wysokich) którzy zmusili ich do niekorzystnego rozejmu, a teraz Cesarstwo walczy w Skyrim. Główny Zarys Fabuły Oczywiście naszym głównym zadaniem jest uratowanie świata przed smokami, na co oczywiście 80% społeczeństwa całego kontynentu Tamriel ma wyjebane. Nasz bohater ma zabić smoka Alduina, który wpierdala światy na śniadanie, i teraz zachciało mu się zjeść ten świat WTF (to nie moja interpretacja, tak jest naprawdę) My brnąc przez śniegi, krypty, trupy, smoki, i miasta, w końcu gdy mamy zabić Alduina musimy wyruszyć do krainy zmarłych, Sovngardu, gdzie błąkają się duchy wszystkich których posłaliśmy do piachu. Po zabiciu Pożeracza Światów, okazuje się że smoki dalej robią rozpierduchę w Skyrim, i wszyscy mają wyjebane na to, że właśnie uratowaliśmy świat. Umiejętności, Perki, Statystyki To co wyróżnia każdą gre eRPeGje jest drzewko rozwoju postaci, a w Skyrim mamy w pizdu gałęzi rozwoju naszego Jebacza, i są one podzielone na: 1. Magiczne: *Iluzja - jesteśmy niczym David Copperfield, i robimy wrogów w chuja *Przemiana - zmieniamy niewiernych w króliki, ew. siebie w pierdolonego Terminatora *Przywołanie - przywołujemy szatańskie obiekty, demoniczne dziwne rzeczy. *Przywrócenie - robimy za pierdolonego lekarza, i leczymy wszystko dookoła *Zaklinanie - robimy ze zwykłego miecza, Magicznego Jebacza Rozpierdolu *Zniszczenie - czyli ,,Kill'em All" - pioruny, ogień, i lód, rozpierducha na całego. 2. Złodziejskie: *Alchemia - tworzymy zupę która będzie za słona, albo piwo które nas uleczy (czy to kurwa nie powinno być w magii?) *Kradzież Kieszonkowa - specjalizacja dla Rumunów i Cyganów. *Lekki Pancerz - bo złodziej nie może trzaskać żelastwem we wszystkie strony *Otwieranie Zamków - i mamy w dupie wszystkie zatrzaski, i drzwi zamykane na klucz (mimo że niektóre drzwi ,,WYMAGAJĄ KLUCZA") *Retoryka - czyli umiejętność powiedzenia komuś spierdalaj, tak żeby cieszył się z nadchodzącej podróży. *Skradanie się - to co tygryski lubią najbardziej, i'm fucking ninja! 3. Wojownika: *Blok - popularne ,,TARCZA SZMATO", pozatym blokowanie jest dla słabych RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR *Broń Jednoręczna - w razie wypadku gdyby zachciało nam się fapać *Broń Dwuręczna - tu musimy odpuścić przyjemności, i zająć się mordowaniem i rozczłonkowaniem każdego kto stanie nam na drodzę (nie, nam nie stanie) *Ciężki Pancerz - ,,Wieszanie metalu na tyłku", i świecenie się jak psu jaja. *Kowalstwo - kucie młotem własnych broni, wraz z zaklinaniem najpotężniejsze umiejętności w grze. *Łucznictwo - Patrz, coś leci Istnieją także atrybuty typowe dla takich gier jak: *Mana *Zdrowie *Kondycja Krzyki Najważniejszą częścią z umiejętności zasługującą na osobny rozdział są Smocze Krzyki. FFFUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSS ROOOOOOOOOOO DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!thumb|300px|right|100 Sposobów na Śmierć w SKYRIMthumb|300px|right|Czyli jak działa najpopularniejszy Smoczy Krzykthumb|330px|right|Czyli jak bardzo silnik Skyrima jest podatny na mody.